vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ULTERIOR SPECTACLE
, , , and |singers = DEX * DAINA |producers = Monstrosity (music, lyrics, illust, pv) * Magical Rye (mixing) |links = }} Background ULTERIOR SPECTACLE is an original song by Monstrosity featuring DEX. It is part of the Vanishing World series. The story reads as follows: (Dear Piper, I think I finally understand. I think we all finally understand what’s going on. After the sudden inexplicable deaths of millions now, we have come to realize that these events aren’t normal, natural phenomena. These are the works of something… otherworldly. Alien. Via technology unimaginable to science. These people were turned to stone, and it can’t be chemical warfare; they haven’t found a single trace of radiation. They just… suddenly turned to stone. On top of that, there’s The Crisis. What the hell is even going on? Why is everyone suddenly morphing into some… alien, monstrous form? They aren’t even affected by it, in the medical sense. They just, poof, turn into a damn MONSTER and go to work the next day all willy-nilly without worry. It …. It feels like Earth has been isolated from reality and is being skinned alive or somethin’ by all these events. But I digress. I’m going to join that organization, Zone-B. It maaaay wipe my memory or brainwash me to be a supersoldier or something, but if it helps save everyone and Mom and Dad and everyone in the group, it’ll be worth it. I hope they’ll accept my wish to be called something cool like “Codename: NULL”. I also hope maybe we’ll both work there one day, too. We can save the world together, you and me. Love, Madeline) As an email was clicked to send, the button on a camera of death was clicked for the final time. Something clicked in the mind of Stephan Alexander, forcing him to realize the damage he’d done. He glanced upon the tundra waste of a city he’s left in frozen ruins, turned so in an instant – by the work of a little machine a ‘friend’ of his calls the Tundra Lens. “They don’t deserve to see the world as you do.” Morzogo, a Vanishing Beast straight from a frozen hell, had said to Mr. Alexander when he turned the age of 19, five months ago, when the flash tragedies began. “They deserve to be a part of a picture, do they not? Make them go still so you may have the perfect picture. Travel the world and make them allll stiiiill, so they’ll be with you forever.” He snapped out of his trance when he heard a voice. It was a girl’s voice. In his confusion and this split second he was snapped from his trance, he dug up a mirror from the snowy tundra city, aimed the Tundra Lens towards it, and… Lyrics Westward Eastward Up, down Sorry folks, Hark, a lie is foretold None of you are threats, Beneath meaningless colors And signets These attempts are worthless, You’ll vanish today With envy and malice, Ice shines likes rays Pay attention Heed the camera Smile kindly This is your karma The gargoyle’s Upon our graves Mocking our world, Backed into a cave Countrysides are barren Lost their life and glow The clueless are fleeing Into the snow “Tundra Lens is the name Of the grand device. Onto skin it projects Infinite ice.” Westward Eastward Up, down Save us, Keep on wondering About doomsday Once the ice sets, We’ll make your world gray As the snow falls Stone lays to see A tragedy Has befallen thee Pay attention Heed the camera Smile kindly This is your karma The gargoyle’s Upon our graves Mocking our world, Backed into a cave There was hope in a new age of null Even though we are all alone Don’t forget that you will always see Past the lie That we all should die Pay attention Heed the camera Smile kindly This is your karma The gargoyle’s Upon our graves Mocking our world, Backed into a cave They repeat it, A rain of hate It hurts like hell A noise that will grate He looked away Towards a mirror And with one click Ended the terror External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:Songs featuring DAINA